United Federal States of America
The United Federal States of America was a major Military Era for the United States of America In the Mid 21st Century during the both the European Civil War, and World War III Era, in which the Nation by the time of 2015, has eventually evolved from a major Super Power into a Military Power, after the creation of the newly destructive 99 Caliber Ammunition cartridges for both guns, tanks, and other Military hardware, along with advanced robotics. It would be also during this era, that a large bulk of American armored units were eventually reinforced from such thick metal Alloy's that not even an RPG 7 would be able to scratch it. These metal Alloy's would soon be tested for the first time in the Third World War on June 3rd, of 2019, against the A.E's laser and Energetic based technology. The Terms of the country being Federal was immediately done as soon as the United Armed Federation was founded, representing the United States as now a Federation in the Mid Events of the 21st Century. History 'Formation' 'Technological Rise' 'European Civil War Era' 'A.E.L Attack on Elina City' 'World War III' 'First Invasion of Europe... 2019' 'A.E Attack on Bronx' 'Truce with Artemis Europe' 'Invasion of the U.F.S.A 2024' 'Gorgelous Island Invasion' 'Occupational War' 'A.E Inland Attempts' 'American Counter Attack' 'Second Invasion of Europe' 'Post World War III' Economy Military The United Federal Armed Federation is known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Unlike Europe in which has a large variety of Energetic fire arms and vehicles, the Armed Federation consists of multiple 99 Caliber rounds that are shot from each weapon in which makes the Power, the most dangerous on Earth, close to Europe's laser and Energetic technology. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All UFSA troops come from every branch of the U.A.F. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the U.F.S.A. recruits from is Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160 Nighthawk Air Calvalry, Air Force Pararescuemen, and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon. The U.F.S.A. is currently commanded by Lieutenant General Zero Koakshi. The U.F.S.A. is often at the forefront of U.A.F. Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversly defending critical locations while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The U.F.S.A. can potentially field the best tanks and artillery on the planet, making them highly effective agaist just about anything, It was from these very Ordinance in which even Europe had a heart time facing off against, giving the Americans an extreme edge in armored warfare. ''Trivia'' Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Major Powers of World War III Category:Factions Category:World War III Era Category:World War III Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:Universal Locations Category:Crust Continent